Traditionally, security systems have been utilized for identifying unwanted activity (e.g. malware, etc.). In general, different security systems have employed various techniques for identifying unwanted activity. Just by way of example, virus scanners oftentimes employ scanning techniques, whereas firewalls usually employ filtering techniques. However, traditional security systems have customarily exhibited various limitations.
For example, traditional security systems have each been incapable of independently determining sufficient identifiable information associated with unwanted activity, such as a source of the unwanted activity, a technique utilized by the unwanted activity, etc. As another example, traditional security systems have conventionally been isolated from one another, thus preventing any sharing of information associated with identified unwanted activity. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.